Nuevos Sentimientos
by dagga
Summary: Harry se ha dado cuenta de que le gusta Ginny pero que para no ponerla en peligro debe actuar como si fuera una más de sus amigas ¿lo conseguirá? o ¿será Ginny lo bastante seductora como para hacer que todos los planes de Harry se desmoronen? Reviews
1. El regreso a casa después del 5º curso

**Capítulo.1**

**El regreso a casa después del 5º curso en Hogwarts**

Harry estaba muy abstraído en el viaje en tren ese año... realmente no estaba allí porque estaba pensando en Sirius y en que ya nunca lo volvería a tener cerca ni podría hablar con él nunca más pero, a parte de toda esa tristeza y melancolía que inundaba su joven corazón había algo... o mejor dicho alguien que le extraía toda esas sensaciones oscuras que tenía. Solo por ella Harry notaba que en su vida todavía existía la luz porque se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo por Ginny desde que ella entró en Hogwarts. Esa chiquilla tímida y callada que cada vez que él pasaba por su lado o le dirigía la palabra se sonrojaba.

Pero Harry no quería que la dañaran por su culpa. Entonces para intentar sacarla de su cabeza, sus ojos se fijaron en Cho que en esos instantes cruzaba por delante del compartimiento que él estaba ocupando con sus amigos. Pero Cho tenía novio. Y también la había puesto en peligro y su antiguo novio Cedric acabó muriendo por su culpa. Al año siguiente, en 5º, intentó consolar a Cho, pero ella no era como él había pensado y terminó liándose con Michael Corner de Ravenclaw y, que para colmo era el ex de Ginny. Eso significaba que ella también había intentado olvidarle y que otro ocupara su corazón, pero le había salido tan mal como a Harry y al final de 5º curso los dos estaban solteros y sin compromiso. En el tren, cuando Ron se enteró de la reciente soltería de su hermana menor le dijo:

-Bien hecho, Ginny. La próxima vez a ver si eliges a alguien mejor.

Y al decir eso, Ginny lanzó una furtiva y extraña mirada a Harry que el muchacho percibió enseguida.

-Pues mira, he elegido a Dean Thomas, ¿qué te parece? –contestó Ginny vagamente.

-¿C"MO? –gritó Ron al tiempo que tiraba el tablero de ajedrez. _Crookshanks_ salió de disparado detrás de las piezas y _Hedwig_ y _Pigwidgeon_ se pusieron a gorjear y a ulular, muy enojados.

Después de esto ya nadie más nombró la vida sentimental de nadie en el resto del viaje y aunque Ron lo intentó no sacó nada en claro.

Cuando el tren empezó a reducir la velocidad al aproximarse a la estación de King's Cross, Harry pensó que nunca había lamentado tanto que llegara ese momento. Hasta se preguntó qué pasaría si se negaba a apearse y seguía tercamente allí sentado hasta el uno de septiembre, fecha en que regresaría a Hogwarts. Sin embargo, cuando por fin el tren se detuvo resoplando, Harry cogió la jaula de Hedwig y se preparó para bajar el baúl, como siempre.

Pero cuando el revisor indicó a Harry, Ron y Hermione que ya podían atravesar la barrera mágica que había entre el andén número nueve y diez, Harry se llevó una sorpresa: al otro lado había un grupo de gente esperándolo para recibirlo.

Allí estaban un montón de integrantes de la Orden del Fénix entre ellos Ojoloco Moody, Lupin, Tonks y parte de la familia Weasley. Ellos le sonrieron cuando lo vieron aparecer y él les devolvió la sonrisa... eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Después de explicar por que estaban allí se dirigieron hacia los Dursleys con intención de amenazarlos y de advertirles de que a Harry no le ocurriese nada ese verano. Harry no los acompaño... se quedó alejado y Ginny era la única que le hacía compañía en ese momento pues hasta Ron y Hermione estaban Escuchando que era lo que decían sus tíos.

Harry estaba otra vez pensando en Sirius y en que le hubiera encantado que estuviera allí en esos momentos. Ginny miraba a Harry fijamente y notó como se le empezaban a enrojecer los ojos color esmeralda y eso para ella ya fue demasiado, no sabía como demostrarle a Harry que no estaba sólo y que no tenía sentido hundirse en una depresión si ella estaba allí para darle toda su vida y todas las alegrías que él por desgracia todavía no había llegado a conocer.

Al despedirse de Harry en la estación de King's Cross hasta el comienzo del próximo curso (para él 6º y para Ginny 5º en Hogwarts) ella le beso en la mejilla más dulce y tiernamente de lo que nunca nadie le había besado antes y rozando su mejilla contra la del muchacho más de lo que era normal y mientras Harry olía el pelo color fuego de Ginny la estrecho entre sus brazos para que ese beso se prolongara un poquito más mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, ella al notar el gesto de Harry le empezó a acariciar el cuello, la nuca, los hombros y la espalda; los demás no notaron nada pero en el momento de separarse los dos jóvenes estaban sonrojados y no se separaban demasiado el uno del otro. Ginny miró a Harry y con el dedo índice limpió el surco que había dejado la lágrima en su dulce rostro; a Harry se le encogió el corazón, lo suyo no podía ser... y aunque pareciera un sentimiento egoísta no lo pretendía en absoluto pero, por otra parte, le había encantado ese momento especial que acababa de tener con Ginny. Pero él solo quería protegerla contra lo que le pudiese pasar si Voldemort se enteraba de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Ese sentimiento era... amor. Y sabía que aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas no la podría olvidar jamás, y eso era lo que más miedo le daba.

Harry salió de sus ensoñaciones y se despidió de los demás Weasley, de Hermione y de los miembros de la Orden. Pero antes de irse al encuentro de los Dursley volvió a intercambiar profundas miradas con Ginny, la observó detenidamente para memorizarla... se la veía tan triste y tan indefensa... después de eso se alejó por el andén hasta que se perdió entre la gente de la estación. Ginny que no se lo podía creer no sabía que significado había tenido para ellos ese beso acompañado del abrazo. Estaba deseando ir a ver a Harry y tenía que hablar con Hermione o con Tonks de inmediato.

Harry llegó abstraído y deprimido al encuentro con los Dursley, pero ellos, para variar de todo lo que le ocurriera a Harry no les importaba nada. Aunque acababan de ser amenazados por Ojoloco Moody y por las demás personas de la Orden que estaban en ese momento sobre el andén y eso le hizo notar algo diferente en la mirada de tía Petunia parecía que lo miraba con una nueva luz. Cuando Harry subió al coche de sus tíos de camino a Privet Drive lo que más ansiaba era que el verano pasara lo más rápido posible o mejor pensado, él deseaba estar otra vez de vuelta en el tren de camino a Hogwarts para comenzar su 6º año en la escuela de magia y brujería.

Cuando llegaron a su casa Harry como de costumbre subió su baúl hasta su habitación, dejó la jaula de Hedwig abierta encima de la cajonera y después de abrir la ventana de par en par se tumbó en su cama a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido ese curso, en Ginny y en su futuro próximo, quizás como auror.

Estaba deseando que llegase su reencuentro con Ginny, aunque no quisiera exponerla al peligro por estar juntos no se la podía sacar de la cabeza. El corazón se le aceleraba solo de pensar en ella y en lo guapa que era con esos cabellos rojos posados sobre sus hombros. Esa sonrisa que inundaba de luz su mundo y que escondía dos filas de perlas perfectas. Esa silueta tan dulcemente redondeada.

Harry estaba cansado y lo último que sus labios susurraron antes de quedarse dormido fue:"Ginny".

A la hora de la cena, tía Petunia subió con una bandeja con un plato de sopa de fideos, pan y u vaso de agua. Pero en vez de pasarlo a través de la gatera, tía Petunia entró en la habitación del muchacho. Lo encontró dormido, hecho un ovillo y lo más curioso y más triste es que tenía surcos de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Tía Petunia dejó la bandeja encima del escritorio y la acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella para observar al muchacho; como cuando alguien vela a un enfermo en un hospital.

Tía Petunia posó suavemente una de sus huesudas manos sobre el hombro izquierdo del joven. Harry abrió los ojos y al ver esa extraña escena se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre su cama mirando extrañado a su tía y limpiándose frenéticamente la cara con el dorso de sus manos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le dijo Harry mirándola sumamente desconcertado.

-Traerte la cena, la he dejado sobre la mesa –dijo señalando con un nudoso dedo la bandeja que descansaba allí. Harry miró hacia allí, vio su cena y volvió a mirar a su tía.

-¿Porqué has llorado? –le preguntó ella a bocajarro, eso dejó a Harry uso segundos flipando- ya sé que nunca me he preocupado demasiado de si eras feliz o no, pero después de la amenaza de ese siniestro ser con ese ojo... -Harry notó el escalofrío que recorrió a su tía de la cabeza a los pies.

-Da lo mismo si ahora empiezas a comportarte como una verdadera tía conmigo o no, y no iba a decir nada a nadie –su tía lo miró como diciendo "¡Joder para una vez que me preocupo!"-.

-En realidad yo siempre me he preocupado un poco por ti –Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido- ¿¡o te crees que vives aquí porque tío Vernon te recogió del felpudo la noche en que te dejaron delante de nuestra casa!? Te recogí yo y te curé esa curiosa herida en forma de rayo de tu frente. Después escuché en las noticias de la mañana que había habido un asesinato en una casa de un pueblecito cercano a Bristol en el que habían encontrado una pareja de jóvenes recién casados muertos en el 1er piso, pero que ninguno de ellos tenía ninguna señal ni de arma blanca, ni pistola. La casa se hallaba medio derruida y eso era muy raro porque no se había detectado ningún terremoto, ni ninguna causa meteorológica, ni bomba o explosión alguna para acabar en aquel estado.

-¿La muerte de mis padres salió anunciada en las noticias? –dijo Harry asombrado.

-Sí –respondió ella-. Pero no dieron ningún dato que pudiera hacer pensar en el mundo mágico.

-Ohh, ya veo –Harry agachó la mirada pensando en sus padres y todo lo que tuvieron que sufrir por él.

Maldiciéndose por ser el elegido para acabar con Voldemort y tener que causar tanto mal a los suyos. Tía Petunia percibió los pensamientos del muchacho con tan solo mirarle a la cara. El chico estaba muy concentrado y su mirada parecía perdida. Su semblante había palidecido un poco.

De repente Harry notó una mano posada sobre su hombro y cuando miro a su tía vio que en sus ojos se reflejaba un cariño puro y sin máscaras. Se observaron fijamente a los ojos y sin tener que cruzar una palabra tía Petunia y Harry se fundieron en un tierno abrazo, cuando Harry apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su tía lloró pero no sabía el porque de su llanto. Mientras tanto su tía le acariciaba el cabello y lo mecía entre sus brazos.

Sonó el reloj de cuco del salón dando las doce de la noche. Tía Petunia se despidió de Harry con un dulce beso en la mejilla, cosa que imitó el muchacho.

Cuando su tía salió de su habitación, Harry se acercó a su mesa y cenó.

Después de darle unos trozos de pan empapados en sopa y un poco de agua a Hedwig, Harry volvió a tumbarse en su cama y se quedó dormido casi al instante.


	2. Regalos de cumpleaños y correo

**Capítulo.2**

**Regalos de cumpleaños y correo**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Harry había llegado a pasar un nuevo verano en Privet Drive y ya estaba muy aburrido de estar allí sin hacer absolutamente nada. La noche de su llegada, Harry, había tenido una conversación bastante reveladora con su tía Petunia y desde entonces todas las tardes ella había ido a su habitación dándoles cualquier excusa a su tío y a su primo para charlar con él.

Esas noches le había hablado a su tía de todo lo que le había ocurrido en Hogwarts desde que entro a estudiar allí. De todos los enfrentamientos con Voldemort o con sus secuaces y de todas las muertes que por desgracia había tenido que presenciar y padecer tan cercanas. Cedric... Sirius..., le habló de su padrino; no le contó la extraña manera que tuvo de conocerle, pero le contó el cariño que le tenía, por que había sido lo más parecido a un padre para él. Ella en todo momento había estado comprensiva con él, cosa harto rara cuando nunca, nunca se había preocupado lo mas mínimo, al menos visiblemente para él. No sabía exactamente como comportarse en esta nueva situación pero le agradaba tener una aliada allí, a partir de ahora tendría un apoyo en esa casa y ya no se sentiría tan solo y abandonado.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Harry se despertó, cogió las gafas de encima de la mesa y cuando se fijo en ella vio que había una bandeja de desayuno y una nota. Harry se levanto de la cama, se acerco hasta la mesa y después de sentarse en la silla cogió la nota y la empezó a leer.

__

_Querido Harry:_

_Espero que te guste el desayuno, como hoy es tu cumpleaños e convencido a tu tío y a tu primo para pasar el día fuera de casa con una tonta excusa. Te dejo un juego de llaves completo en el primer cajón de tu mesita de noche. Espero que te diviertas todo el día a tus anchas por la casa, tienes comida en la nevera y también te deje un regalito junto a las llaves que espero que te guste._

_Llegaremos sobre las cuatro y media de la tarde._

_¡Feliz 16 Cumpleaños!_

_Con cariño,_

_Tía Petunia._

__

Harry ya ni se acordaba de que ese día cumplía 16 años. Y encima su tía le dejaba la casa para él solo todo el día. ¡Que pasada! Con curiosidad se acercó hasta el cajón y cuando lo abrió grito asombrado ¡GUAUU! Su tía le había dejado un montón de fotos, ropa, un video y lo que parecía un mechón de pelo pelirrojo. Harry lo cogió y se lo acercó a la nariz para olerlo. Le resultaba familiar aunque por lo visto hacia mucho tiempo que no lo olía. Ese olor lo tranquilizaba y lo relajaba... lo hacia sentir muy seguro y sentía una calidez sobre los hombros como si una manta lo arropara.

-Mama... –susurro el muchacho al mismo tiempo que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Se paso toda la mañana mirando fotos, riendo y llorando a cada imagen de su madre con su tía y sus abuelos y algunas con su padre. Qué felices parecían todos en esos momentos sin saber que la desgracia les acechaba como la oscuridad a la noche más sombría.

Sacó el video del cajón y sin poder resistir más tiempo en averiguar cual era su contenido, bajó corriendo al salón para echarle un vistazo. Llegó al salón, metió la cinta dentro del video y después de encender la tele puso el video en funcionamiento.

Tras unos instantes de gran expectación y nerviosismo por la nieve que se veía en la tele... la imagen se volvió completamente nítida.

Se veía a su madre y a su padre con Black y... Lily estaba vestida de blanco... era el día de la boda de sus padres.

-¡¡¡GUAU!!! -exclamó Harry emocionado, una lágrima empezaba a asomar entre sus pestañas.

Después de ver el video que contenía también imágenes de sus padres con el en brazos de bebe una y otra vez. Se fue a la cocina a prepararse la comida... ya eran las dos del medio día. Comió sentado en un taburete de la cocina misma... un plato de pollo con patatas fritas que su tía le había dejado listo dentro de la nevera sin que lo viera su primo, solo lo calentó un momento en el microondas y se dirigió a la barra de la cocina para comérselo allí. Cuando terminó, fregó el plato y dejo todo lo que había tocado en su sitio correspondiente para que no hubiera sospechas de sus paseos por la casa en ausencia de sus familiares. Antes de volver a su habitación miró el reloj de cuco del salón que marcaba las tres menos cuarto de la tarde.

Cuando subió a su cuarto vio que encima de su cama se amontonaban un montón de aves con sobres y paquetes atados en sus patas.

Había estado tan ensimismado viendo el video en el salón que no se había enterado del ya acostumbrado alboroto que la avalancha de lechuzas que llevaban las cartas de sus amigos de Hogwarts había causado al cruzar la ventana siempre abierta de su habitación. Harry se acercó y cuando tuvo todos los sobres y paquetes, las lechuzas, un cárabo y un halcón peregrino que habían llegado con ellas se fueron por el mismo lugar por el que habían aparecido.

Harry se sentó en su cama a un lado del montón de correspondencia que acababa de recibir. La primera carta que cogió era de Hermione que decía así:

_Querido Harry:_

_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HARRY! ¿Qué tal estas? Espero que mejor desde la última vez que te vi, tengo muchísimas ganas de que nos juntemos todos antes de empezar el nuevo curso. Ya me he estado comunicando con la madre de Ron, con Lupin y con Dumbledore para haber si puede ser antes de una semana. No se a donde nos mandaran, pues supongo que sería extremadamente doloroso para ti regresar a la sede de la Orden. Pero Harry sé que eres muy valiente así que no te quiero ver hundido, sabes que estamos todos nosotros para apoyarte y que no estas sólo en nada de esto, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Bueno, espero verte antes de una semana así que no desesperes. Esta vez cumpliré mi promesa._

_Besos,_

_Hermione._

_P.D. Te mando una sorpresita en un paquete adjunto a esta carta, espero que lo disfrutes._

Cuando Harry hubo terminado de leer la carta una triste sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Estaba deseando volver a ver a sus amigos pero ahora con Voldemort otra vez actuando, Dumbledore no permitiría que Harry fuera a La Madriguera a pasar unos días ni de coña. Tendría que esperar a ver donde les enviaba pero no sabía que sentiría al volver a entrar a Grimmauld Place sabiendo que Sirius jamás volvería a pisar ese lugar. En ese momento pensó que todos los que seguían estando allí eran muy valientes y tenían mucho coraje. Estar allí después de que Sirius hubiera caído a manos de su prima y por el error que Harry cometió al creer que se encontraba cautivo e ir en su busca a salvarle...todo había sido una vil mentira de Voldemort.

Harry cogió otra carta para quitarse esos recuerdos de su cabeza.

La siguiente que cogió era de Ron:

_Querido Harry:_

_Espero que los muggles te estén tratando bien, aunque si saben lo que les conviene seguirán las instrucciones de Moody al pie de la letra, ya sabes a lo que me refiero, aunque no estría mal ver a tu primo convertido en un hurón._

_Bueno, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, COMPAÑERO! Te mando un paquete con la misma lechuza que te hace llegar esta carta. Envié una lechuza del servicio de correos del callejón Diagon por que a Pig le resulto imposible levantar las dos cosas a la vez._

_Espero verte muy pronto por que he hablado con Hermione y sé que está moviendo algunos hilos para que nos veamos mucho antes que ningún otro verano, a lo mejor la semana que viene ya estamos todos juntos ya que también he oído a mi madre insistirle a Lupin y a Dumbledore al respecto. Te mando recuerdos de mis padres, de Fred, de George y en especial de Ginny. Mi hermana esta bastante rara estoy deseando que venga Hermione para que hable con ella y me cuente que es lo que le pasa._

_Un fuerte abrazo,_

_Ron._

__

Harry iba acumulando los paquetes de sus amigos encima de la mesa para abrirlos después de leer todas las cartas. Ahora tocaba un sobre grande y marrón con letra irregular que reconoció como la de Hagrid.

_Querido Harry:_

_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, MUCHACHO! ¿Qué tal estas? Yo estoy en Francia. Estoy veraneando con Madame Maxime en una ciudad costera en la que ella creció de pequeña. Esto es precioso y te mando unas postales (fotos muggles del lugar, según Olympe) para que lo veas, ya que tienes que estar en casa de tus tíos, pero por lo menos así veras algo bonito y con mar. ¿Alguna vez has visto el mar? Creo que no, a parte de aquella horrible casa en medio de una tormenta en la tu tío intentaba esconderte para que no fueras al colegio. De todas maneras le he dicho a Dumbledore que algo como esto te encantaría y creo que puede que te lleve a algún lugar con playa para que te airees un poco y te quites el olor a cerrado de encima. ¿Qué te parece?_

_Bueno me despido ya que estoy oyendo a Olympe llamarme desde el piso inferior. Espero verte pronto Harry o por lo menos saber que tú has salido de casa de tus tíos para poder estar con tus amigos que eso es lo que te hace bien._

_Un abrazo,_

_Hagrid._

_P.D.: Recuerdos de Olympe._

__

Cuando terminó de leer la carta sacó del fondo del sobre seis postales de la playa de un pueblecito francés precioso, de su costa, de su faro, de sus calles y otra era de la vista aérea del lugar.

Al fin cogió la última carta que todavía quedaba sobre la cama, la que había traído el halcón. La dirección de Harry estaba escrita en tinta verde esmeralda y con florituras, que creía reconocer. La abrió lleno de curiosidad.

_Querido Harry:_

_Te escribo esta carta para decirte que prepares tus cosas. Esta noche Remus Lupin y Tonks se aparecerán en la casa de tus tíos con un traslador que os llevara al lugar donde pasaras casi todo lo que queda de verano en compañía de los Weasley, de Hermione y de otros miembros de la Orden. Espero que te guste el sitio que he ideado para tu estancia. Ya te contare la historia de ese lugar y charlaremos de otras cosas tu y yo._

_Estate preparado para las siete de esta noche._

_Con cariño,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

__

Harry lo estaba flipando.¡¿¡Que esa misma noche se iba a ir de Privet Drive y pasaría dos semanas en un sitio que nunca había visitado antes...!?! ¡¡Estaba deseando irse ya fuera a donde fuera!!

Como todavía tenía casi todas sus cosas dentro de su baúl del colegio pensó en guardar lo que tenía desperdigado por la habitación más tarde, después de terminar de mirar su correo.

Se dirigió hacia su mesa para abrir los dos paquetes que le habían mandado Ron y Hermione. Primero abrió el de Hermione que era una caja un poco más larga que ancha y se sorprendió al ver que el contenido era un bañador de color azul cyan y una toalla de color rojo como el de las túnicas de Gryffindor. En la caja también había unas chanclas de su número. Cogió una nota de Herm que estaba al fondo de la caja que decía así:

_Harry espero que aproveches bien mi regalo por que tengo sospechas de que nos vamos a ir a pasar el resto de las vacaciones a un castillo con playa privada que esta en Cornualles. Espero que te guste el color del bañador._

_Besos,_

_Hermione._

__

Harry lo cogió todo y lo dejo encima de la cama para probárselo después de abrir el paquete de Ron.

Cogió el siguiente paquete y al abrirlo sonrió de golpe, eran un montón de chucherías y de pasteles de su madre. Habían ranas de chocolate, grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores y muchísimas cosas más. Estaban envueltos en papel de periódico para que no se desperdigaran por la caja y en una esquina escondido debajo de todas las cosas había un pequeño sobre de color rosa claro. Cuando lo cogió se dio cuenta de que estaba impregnado de un perfume que le resultaba vagamente familiar. Abrió el sobre que no tenía nada escrito por fuera y leyó:

_Querido Harry:_

_¿Qué tal? Soy Ginny. Te escribo esta carta sin que lo sepa nadie. Ni si quiera saben que te la he mandado en este paquete, les dije que yo lo llevaría a correos para mandártelo y así tuve la oportunidad de meterla dentro._

_No se exactamente por que te estoy escribiendo, solo quiero dejarte un par de cosas claras sobre mi. Me gustas, eso creo que es un poco obvio, aunque seguramente tú no te hayas dado cuenta todavía. Aquel día en el andén te vi tan triste que quise que notaras que todavía hay gente que te quiere y te necesita aunque tu creas que estas solo en este frío mundo. Espero que me dejes ver tu sonrisa cuando nos unamos para pasar el verano y que cuando habléis de cualquier cosa no me apartéis de vosotros como siempre hacíais hasta final del curso pasado._

_Te envío esta carta para que sepas que si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo tanto como con Ron y Hermione. Espero que me incluyas en tu grupo de amigos y que dejes de pensar en mi tan solo como la hermana pequeña de tu mejor amigo._

_Besos,_

_Ginny._

Harry estaba verdaderamente alucinado con el valor de Ginny al confesarle todo eso, pero todavía no sabía si lo que sentía por ella estaba algo más allá del cariño.

Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y cogió el bañador que le había regalado Hermione y se lo probó. Abrió la puerta de su armario y se miró al espejo; le quedaba bien y al tener buen cuerpo, con los abdominales marcados y un poco de músculos en los brazos parecía incluso mayor de la edad que verdaderamente tenía. Se colgó la toalla al hombro haciendo un poco de teatro delante del espejo. Estaba demasiado blanco. Debía tomar un poco el sol. Pero ahora mismo no hacía sol; lo comprobó al asomarse por la ventana y mirar al cielo que empezaba a nublarse.

Se puso de nuevo su ropa y guardo los regalos dentro de su baúl, menos las fotos y las chucherías que era lo que estaba usando ahora.

Sus tíos llegaron a la hora que tía Petunia había dicho, les escucho tumbado en su cama andar de acá para allá y a las seis y media cuando la cena estuvo lista tía Petunia fue hasta su habitación para avisarle.

-¿Se puede? –dijo su tía después de golpear dos veces con sus huesudos nudillos en la puerta.

-Sí –respondió Harry incorporándose un poco sobre su cama. Tía Petunia asomo la cabeza y le dijo que la cena ya estaba lista y que bajara a cenar. Cuando vio todos los papeles de regalos y las cajas vacías encima de la mesa, entro más y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué es todo eso? –pregunto con curiosidad al ver que encima de la mesa había por lo menos más de siete envoltorios de ranas de chocolate vacías con sus correspondientes cartas -¡Hacía siglos que no veía una de esas! ¡Están buenísimas! ¿Todavía se coleccionan los cromos? ¿Cuántos tienes tú ya?- le dijo a un muy confundido Harry-, tu madre tenía muchos pero creo que se los llevo cuando se fue a vivir con James-. ¿Y qué es eso? –dijo al ver el baúl de Harry preparado para irse de viaje-, ¿te vas a algún lado? –dijo mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Sí –contestó él –me han enviado una carta en la que me decían que pasarían a buscarme a las siete de esta tarde, dentro de veinte cinco minutos.


End file.
